Quebrando las máscaras
by aquarius7
Summary: Que duela tanto hasta llegar al extremo de decir: "ya estoy acostumbrado" Prácticamente sin emociones y restos de humanidad, nuestra Reina Malvada se enfrenta a un viejo amor de sueño, una rubia que logrará quebrar con cada acción una a una sus máscaras y devolverle su humanidad
1. frialdad

**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, apenas tomo prestado a sus actores y unas cuantas frases para darle sentido a esta historia que sale de mi imaginación sin ánimos de lucro**

**Luego de analizarlo en serio y pensarlo mucho me decidí a crear la continuación del One-Shot sin máscaras para mostrar como pequeñas cosas pueden poco a poco quebrar las máscaras de nuestra amada Reina y devolverle su humanidad, disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Ya nada en mi interior me detiene, incluso el poco amor que sentía por mi padre no es suficiente para mantener a raya al monstruo que me quita las emociones y me vuelve menos humana, ya no hay marcha atrás, el último ingrediente está tomado y mi maldición viene en camino, pero hay algo que aún me llama al castillo blanco, quiero convencerme de que es mi anhelo por acabar con la última esperanza de Blanca y así cumplir mi venganza, mi final feliz.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin me dejó una espina clavada al comentarme lo que pasaría con mi maldición por el retoño de los Charming, todavía me sigo diciendo que mi intención con ir a ese castillo no tiene nada que ver con la necesidad imperiosa que crece en mi pecho por conocer a esa niña, un simple ser humano que será capaz de aniquilar toda la maldad, y aunque suene estúpido, todavía creo q esas palabras llevan algo oculto.

Estoy ansiosa, obligo a todos a apresurar el paso, tengo que llegar a ese castillo cuanto antes, apenas piso las puertas algo en mí se calma, escucho un llanto a lo lejos, como un susurro que proviene de mi propia mente, del fondo de mi corazón, la pequeña niña ha nacido y eso calma mis ímpetus, su voz es tierna y casi logra derretir mis entrañas… "pero que te pasa Regina que son esos pensamientos" me digo a mi misma mientras emprendemos carrera a los aposentos reales, el jardín es inmenso y para cruzarlo la batalla ya se enciende, parte de mis caballeros se quedan enfrentando a la primera avanzada mientras yo sigo con un grupo, otro tanto de los guardias nos ataca y mi grupo se sigue desmembrando, pero ellos saben que tenemos un cometido, acabar con el final feliz de Blanca, en medio de la avanzada alcanzo a escuchar un murmullo en otra dirección, no están en el cuarto de Blanca, la niña fue llevada a otro lugar, cambio de dirección y el grupo me sigue, alcanzo a divisar luz en una de las habitaciones, esa luz se vuelve fuerte por un segundo y luego… la nada, mi corazón ha dejado de latir, la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzarla se ha esfumado, la niña se ha marchado y yo no tengo más razones para luchar… por ahora, mis guardias y David luchan y él es herido, al poco tiempo Blanca hace su aparición y yo me esfuerzo por regodearme en su dolor, pero algo ha cambiado, desde que el duende me comentó de la niña mi corazón tuvo una razón para vivir y hoy ya no estaba, la había perdido y con ella se fue el resto de mi humanidad, no lo comprendía, pero dejarme morir no era una opción, en este momento había ganado, mi final feliz estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p>-Storybrooke, 28 años después—<p>

La monotonía me había exterminado, mi final feliz se había vuelto en mi contra el día en que Henry me llamó Reina Malvada y todo lo que había construido a su lado se había extinguido poco a poco, ya no era un monstruo, pero tampoco era humana, me convertí en apenas la sombra de un ser, vivo por obligación y sin una pizca de sentimientos, mi corazón había dejado de latir desde unos meses de vivir en este pueblo y con él, el tiempo y ese maldito reloj, cuando Henry llegó a mi vida parecía que al fin había encontrado mi final feliz, pero una vez más la monotonía me ganaba terreno y después la idiota de Blanca, ahora con el nombre de Mary Magaret me había robado mi final feliz al haberle regalado el libro a Henry, pero de todos modos, yo ya no podía sentir, aún recuerdo el último atisbo de emoción que había tenido hace ya tanto tiempo y que se había marchado con la luz de ese armario encantado.

Pero hoy casi podía sentir algo, una sombra de angustia y apremio, mi hijo había desaparecido y Graham había vuelto a la mansión después de agotar todos los recursos, Henry salió del pueblo y nadie lo había notado siquiera, la noche apretaba mi corazón y yo solo necesita abrazar a mi hijo, luego sentí un disturbio en la energía del pueblo, algo lo ocasionó y yo solo puse sonreír, mi hijo volvió, pero algo más se escapaba de control, no vino solo, en poco tiempo escuché un carro parar frente a la mansión y observé por la ventana.

-Henry- dije apenas salí de la casa y abracé a mi hijo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sentí mi corazón batir fuerte en mi pecho –suéltame, ya encontré a mi mamá- fue lo que escuché de sus labios mientras me empujaba y corría a su cuarto, eso me golpeó en el pecho y me sacó el aire, pero esperen… hace tiempo que no sentía nada y hoy mi corazón me ha regalado demasiadas emociones, casi sin poder procesar bien lo que me dijo levanté mi vista y al trabar mi mirada con esos ojos verdosos algo en mí se quebró, -¿usted es la madre biológica de Henry?- fue lo único que atiné a decir –Hey- fue la respuesta de la Rubia –Soy Emma, Emma Swan- ese nombre hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco, pero yo no conocía la razón, como si algo hubiera sido tomado de mi mente hace tiempo, como si solo mi corazón supiera las razones, sin saber cómo ni por qué la invité a tomar una copa de sidra conmigo a pesar de que ella necesitaba algo más fuerte, y de seguro yo también, me auto-convencí que tenía que saber las intenciones de esta mujer, y tras comprobar que eran honorables la insté a marcharse lo antes posible, despertando sus alarmas, aunque yo sabía que ella no tiene intenciones de quedarse, una mujer inconstante que no se apega a las cosas ni busca un hogar solo sería contraproducente para mi hijo, yo me decía que los alejaba por el bien de ambos para callar a mi consciencia que me decía que solo lo hacía por mi tonto egoísmo, y callar a mi corazón que me decía que la detuviera, esa mujer era peligros, en más de un sentido y aun así no podía verla como enemiga, ella tenía algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir, dejar mi fachada de frialdad, experimentar mil sensaciones distintas, pero ella se marchó de mi casa dejando a Henry en buenas manos.

"Adios Señorita Swan" dije al viento al tiempo en que calculando ella debía estar pasando la frontera en ese horrible bug amarillo, ella debe estar ahora lejos de todos, fue lo que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir apaciblemente.

* * *

><p>** Voz en Off en sueños**<p>

Que descanses Regina… porque al fin te he encontrado

* * *

><p>Regina abrió los ojos con fuerza sobre humana, el miedo y la calma a su vez instaurados en su pecho, localizó a Graham y le pidió que revisara la frontera del pueblo, a los 10 minutos supo que la mujer no había salido del pueblo y en contra de todos los pronósticos Regina sonrió cortando la llamada<p>

"Eres alguien de cuidado Swan, pero tus ojos me gritan que no debo temer a pesar de que puedas acabar con mi calma… Que descanses" dijo Regina al viento mientras se dormía pensando en esos ojos verdosos que tenía la sensación de conocer.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahí, ¿qué les pareció? voy a intentar seguir la trama de la historia original y si quieren alguna escena en especial que sea incluida en el fic, solo hacérmelo sabe, yo gustosa lo hago, nos leemos en el próximo cap.<strong>

**Abrazos de oso**


	2. despertar

**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, apenas tomo prestado a sus actores y unas cuantas frases para darle sentido a esta historia que sale de mi imaginación sin ánimos de lucro**

**En serio que tanto viaje me dio un buen tiempo para escribir, por favor si algún error de escritura sépanlo disculpar pero el carro iba como loco y uno q otro brinco me provocaron letras equivocadas aunque la mayoría los corregí**

* * *

><p>Esa noche soñé con ojos aguamarina y brazos fuertes, me desperté sintiéndome nueva, el ambiente llevaba ese aroma a magia que hace mucho no sentía y aunque debería estar preocupada yo estaba feliz, vi un mensaje de Graham para que me acerque a la comisaría y eso hice, y ya allí pude ver una maraña de cabello rubio enojado por haber pasado la noche allí, esta mujer no se había marchado de Storybroke, como la mejor de las actrices di uno de mis discursos de cuanto amo a mi hijo y como esta mujer acabaría con la estabilidad de mi Henry, le advertí políticamente que no la quería cerca y en mi interior rogaba para que eso provocara el efecto contrario, sus ojos me escanearon como quien no cree en nada de lo que le digo y eso provocó frío en mi espina, volvía a sentir en contra de todas las probabilidades y esta mujer era la causante.<p>

Al poco tiempo fui llamada de la escuela de Henry, nuevamente se había escapado y yo no sabía que hacer –puedo ayudarte, yo me dedico a encontrar personas- me dijo Emma, pero yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, aun así buscó en la cuenta de mi hijo y halló lo que quería, uno nombre -¿Quién es Mary M;argaret Blanchard?- la misma que me arruinó de joven lo seguía haciendo incluso ahora que yo controlaba su destino, salí rumbo a la escuela de Henry para matar a esa mujer, pero en el camino me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía por qué debía matarla, Emma tomó el control de la converdación, mi hijo había tomado su tarjeta d crédito para pagar la página en la que la encontró, nos contó del libro, ese montón de papeles que había hecho que Henry se alejara de mí, al final nos dijo que probáramos en su fuerte –¿qué clase de madre soy que ni siquiera sabía que mi hijo tenía un fuerte, su fuerte, un lugar en donde pensar?- Emma fue a buscarlo intuyendo mi desconcierto y quizá eso fue lo mejor a fin de cuentas.

La vi conversar con Henry, mi niño sonreía como tiempo antes lo hacía conmigo, pero no puedo culparlo, dejé las noches de cuentos por miradas ajenas, las tardes de hornear galletas por palabras duras y los besos de la mañana por trabajo, yo había llevado a mi hijo a alejarse de mí, me convertí en una versión un poco más suave de mi madre, había hecho lo que juré jamás hacer, dejar que mi trabajo y problemas se interpusieran en el amor hacia Henry, y si a eso le sumamos que por diez años todo ha sido exactamente igual mientras él crecía, no puedo culparlo de darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando, su fuerte no era nada seguro, un castillo de juegos bastante gastado cerca de la playa, aunque no puedo negarlo, es un buen lugar para pensar, quizá incluso yo lo tome como fuerte también, aunque pensándolo bien mejor no lo hago, me recordaría esta conversación de Emma con Henry, me rememoraría que mi hijo ya no me ama, mejor veré la forma de acabar con este lugar que los ha unido a ambos.

Poco a poco se levantan y se dirigen al pueblo, será mejor que regrese a casa para esperar a mi hijo, a su hijo… a nuestro hijo, juro que jamás lo diré en voz alta pero saber que comparto un hijo con alguien tan fuerte y leal como se nota que es Emma me calienta el corazón, calor y frío… poco a poco vuelvo a sentir los contrastes, solo espero poder controlarlo, ya en casa trato de hablar con Henry, pero nuestra frialdad constante ha agrandado la distancia entre nosotros, ya no sé como sacarle una sonrisa a mi hijo, lo único que logro son grito, pataletas y Henry corre a su habitación.

Me dispongo a dormir, este ha sido un día largo, y al parecer volver a ser un humano me cansa demasiado, hoy he pensado lo suficiente, ya no quiero hacerlo más, he decidido no analizar mis emociones, solo vivirlas y darles nombre, porque cuando a lo abstracto lo nombras lo hacer real, y aunque eso signifique acabar poco a poco con mi maldición, lo haré real, eso fue lo último consciente que pude pensar antes de sumirme en la nada de los sueños, y a lo lejos escuchar un leve movimiento de engranajes mientras una voz dulce me susurraba "no te abandonaré"… mientras yo me abandonaba al sueño profundo

* * *

><p><strong>No me culpen si algo de los diálogos o el orden cronológico no coincide, es que mi memoria no da para acordarme todos los capítulos de la primera temporada, además no podía checarlo porque estaba en la carretera y sin internet, con todo, déjenme saber si les gustó si?<strong>

**Abrazos de koala**


	3. indiferencia

**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, apenas tomo prestado a sus actores y unas cuantas frases para darle sentido a esta historia que sale de mi imaginación sin ánimos de lucro**

**Y como eran 4 sentiimientos distintos y por ende dos máscaras diferentes acá va otro capítulo seguidito :D igual por favor si algún error de escritura sépanlo disculpar porque igual estoy escribiendo en el viaje… disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Hoy había algo diferente, pero no sabía el qué, se podía respirar, se podía sentir, se podía ¿escuchar?, el reloj de la torre estaba caminando, el tiempo ya no estaba detenido y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Emma se había quedado en el pueblo, como lo más lógico fui a la única posada del lugar y pregunté por Emma Swan, incluso pronunciar su nombre me hacía sentir extraña, me dijeron el número de habitación y yo subí con mi cesta de manzanas, si ella al igual q mi hijo pensaba que yo era la reina malvada, sacaría partido de ello y al entregarle una de mis manzanas espero comprenda fuerte y claro mi mensaje de querer envenenarla, llevaba preparado todo el gran discurso sobre q ella lo había dejado y yo lo tuve en sus noches de fiebre, enseñé sus primeras palabras, cuidé sus primeros pasos y amé todas sus locuras, si la manzana no surtía efecto, el chantaje emocional lo haría, pero mi seguridad se fue el piso cuando al otro lado de la puerta me recibió una rubia aparentemente recién levantada con una camiseta básica de tirantes y apenas un panty, todo mi discurso se borró de mi memoria y a cambio se dibujó en mi cara una gran sonrisa que al poco logré que pareciera una sonrisa cínica, esta mujer podía descolocarme muy fácilmente pero no lo dejaría ver, le lancé un discurso un poco más resumido del que tenía, ya que la mayoría de lo que había pensado se me había olvidado, le di una de mis manzanas y le sugerí muy sutilmente que fuera a ver a Archie, el psicólogo de Henry, a quien ya había instruido para que le entregue la carpeta de mi hijo y luego llamara al Sheriff para lograr una buena emboscada y encerrar nuevamente a Emma Swan, a ver si así logro deshacerme de su desconcertante presencia.<p>

Entrego el resto de manzanas como siempre a Granny para sus postres y luego espero para saber que pasará, mi hijo la vino a ver, y entre sus conversaciones él notó la manzana en la mano de su madre, al parecer Henry es más perspicaz que su madre porque tomó la manzana y la lanzó a quien sabe dónde, luego vi como lo dejaba en la escuela y ella tomaba rumbo a donde Archie, había picado el anzuelo y ya era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el plan funcionara, la mañana pasó sin problemas, recibí el reporte de Graham sobre Emma y comprobé que la emboscada tuvo efecto, pedí almuerzo para llevar ya que la excursión del día anterior me había costado retrasos en mis labores, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escuché un sonido muy particular, una motosierra, ¡una motosierra en mi jardín!, por la ventana pude ver a una rubia molesta cortando una de las preciosas ramas de mi manzano, esta mujer me las pagaría.

Salí como una fuera gritando sin controlarme -¡Qué piensa que está haciendo! Le espeté y ella apenas me sostuvo la mirada, su altanería me molestaba, sacaba lo peor de mí y me llevaba a extremos insospechados de ira, una ira que me llenaba de vida, como imán fui atraída por esta mujer sin mediar palabra, sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, sus brazos, su espalda, toda ella exudaba fuerza y sensualidad "¡Maldita sea Regina, en qué estás pensando! Me dije a mi mismo para calmarme y mi pérdida de concentración le dio fuerza para hablar –Usted mueve- me dijo y sin darme un segundo para responder se alejó dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde pasé recogiendo el estropicio que causó esa mujer impulsiva, mi amado árbol, el que plantamos con padre, y yo había amado desde siempre, y sin pensarlo todo me golpeó, las manzanas que siempre amé y luego usé como arma, el árbol que me cubrió y escuchó mis llantos y ahora está lastimado, mi padre al que amé tanto y el dolor y el rencor me habían llevado a matarlo, mi venganza ahora la veo sin tanto sentido.

En igual mutismo fui a hacer la cena y cenamos con Henry mientras en mi mente seguían dando vuelta demasiadas cosas, siempre siendo usada por otros, actuando sin alma desde el momento en que perdí a Daniel viéndolo morir en mis brazos, mi alma valía mucho más que esta realidad, mi humanidad era más importante que el eterno que me importismo en el que me sumí, ya nada era lo suficientemente importante a mis ojos sin notar que todo lo era, todo hubiera sido suficiente, Henry era suficiente, recogimos la mesa y fuimos a acostar y muy cansada me sumí en los brazos de Morfeo escuchando como hermosa melodía a mis oídos una voz que me decía "yo curaré tu alma"

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí otro capítulo, sé que no son tan grandes como los que acostumbro en mis otros fics pero en cosas de sentimientos no es que me sale tanto como en otras cosas, un sentimiento es puntual, una máscara es precisa y nuestra reina va ya perdiendo varias, regresando a su hermosa humanidad… déjenme saber si les gustó<strong>

**Abrazos de gato**


	4. Confianza

**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, apenas tomo prestado a sus actores y unas cuantas frases para darle sentido a esta historia que sale de mi imaginación sin ánimos de lucro**

**Sinceramente para darle orden me puse a ver los capítulos de nuevo, así que no esperen mucha velocidad ya que no tengo todo en mi cabeza aún, en este capítulo veremos algo que no está en la serie, pero que yo creo debía haber estado **** disfruten**

* * *

><p>Así que después de tanto tira y afloja que surgió desde que estoy en este pueblo y encima, estando sin habitación, amigos, o comida, resulta que me estoy dirigiendo al despacho de la alcaldesa, misma que me ha hecho la vida imposible y me ha provocado desastre tras desastre, esta mujer me tiene<p>

* * *

><p>**Regina**<p>

Creo que he optado por las peores estrategias para deshacerme de esta mujer, y lo peor, ha sabido batear todo lo que le he lanzado, veamos cómo me va esta vez

La miro entrar a mi despacho y la invito a sentarse

-Antes que nada permítame disculparme por mi comportamiento- le digo sin apenas titubear - ¿Qué?- es su respuesta, y es de lo más lógico que la use

–Yo solo no acepto que usted esté aquí-

-eso está muy claro-

-Y es porque usted quiere llevarse a mi hijo-

-a ver, seamos claros, yo no tengo intenciones de llevarme a nadie-

-y entonces que hace aquí-

-Yo sé que no soy madre después de todo, pero esto pasó y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, y no me iré hasta estar segura que él está bien y sus constantes empujes y ganas de que me marchen solo me hacen pensar que hay un problema-

-¿Usted piensa que él tiene un problema?-

-Bueno, él está en terapia y vi cosas en su historial antes de que usted me mandara a arrestar, él piensa que todas las personas en este pueblo son personajes de cuentos-

-¿Y usted no?-

- ¿Cómo podría? él no puede diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad y cada vez se está poniendo peor, es de loco.

-¿Tú piensas que yo estoy loco?- justo a tiempo mi hijo escuchándolo todo

-Henry- ella trató de seguirlo pero en lugar de eso me volteó a preguntar -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él ahí-

-El suficiente-

-sabías que estaría allí- me dijo con ira en sus ojos

-¿Si sé que mi hijo viene a mi oficina cada jueves a las cinco para merendar antes de su sesión de terapia? Claro que lo sé, yo soy su madre, tu jugada.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en esto?- fueron sus palabras y en contra de todas las posibilidades, su mirada y sus palabras me dolieron, después de tantos años de no importarme nada ni nadie, me importaba lo que dijera esta mujer de mí, necesitaba que me aceptara, mi auto confianza se había ido al piso y volvía a ser la joven del establo ese, pero el titubeo me duró solo un momento y preferí continuar con mi rutina.

* * *

><p>Luego de la sesión de Henry lo acosté y busqué algo para hacer, el sueño me esquivaba el día de hoy y pensé en hacer lo que pocas o casi ninguna vez había hecho, buscar aliviar mi dolor en compañía, cuando iba a llamar a Graham un mensaje me sobresaltó<p>

"Si apenas te sientes tan culpable como yo, usa de mi mala compañía en el Rabbit Hole"

Esta mujer estaba en mi cabeza desde que llegó sin siquiera proponérselo, no iba a caer en ningún juego, borré el mensaje, pero algo me detuvo de llamar a Graham, salí despacio y tomé mi coche rumbo al Rabbit Hole.

Con Pantalón oscuro y abrigo ingresé al antro intentando que nadie notara mi presencia, automáticamente noté a la Señorita Swan en muy mal estado hablando con Ruby, quien estaba menos bebida pero notablemente cariñosa con la rubia.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dije con voz fría y Ruby se fue apenas me vio.

-No pensé que vendrías, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable y mucho menos querer malas compañías-

-Tengo muchas cosas por las que sentirme culpable, y vengo por su compañía- mi respuesta la satisfizo al parecer pues me sonrió de vuelta –Y ¿de qué se debería sentir culpable usted Señorita Swan?-

-Me colé a la terapia de Henry, alenté su locura y encima me metí en su plan, Dios, nunca debí haber venido hasta aquí, es obvio que todo deriva de su necesidad de un héroe, pero por qué me trajo a mí, yo soy todo menos un héroe-

-Señorita Swan, quizá Henry necesita una buena madre nada más-

-Pero te tiene a ti, se nota que le das todo, que lo cuidas, que intentas corregirlo, que le enseñas, maldición, para qué me trajo, lo único que veo es una casa perfecta con una madre perfecta, es la familia que nunca tuve y deseé para Henry y él la tiene y no la valora-

-Señorita Swan, conmigo no todo es rosas y caramelos.

-Al menos tiene una madre, yo nunca la tuve- al final eso comprobaba la teoría que me venía dando vueltas la cabeza desde mi plática con Gold el día de ayer, ella es quien acabará con mi maldición, y debía mandarla lejos, pero verla tan frágil me hizo echarme para atrás un momento –Tú te mereces mucho Regina, solo viendo todo lo que has hecho por Henry, sé que lo amas, le diste todo sin ser tu sangre, eres más de lo que cualquier persona podría desear- eso acabó por romperme y antes de perderme en sus ojos respondí.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Señorita Swan, venga, yo la llevo-

-No, yo puedo sola-

-Pero si apenas puede caminar-

-Justo por eso, es mejor que me vaya sola-

-No comprendo a lo que se refiere-

-En este momento no soy plenamente consciente de mi cuerpo y acciones, y prefiero estar completamente en mí para estar a su lado sin riesgo a hacer cualquier estupidez- se acercó tambaleándose a donde yo me encontraba, me tomó la mejilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos –Por esos ojos yo fuera capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez… Buenas Noches Alcaldesa- y sin más se marchó dejándome temblando, subí a mi coche y conduje hasta casa, este pequeño encuentro con Emma Swan no solo me dio sueño, sino provocó muchas cosas en mi interior, y mientras me dormía pensando en su tacto pude escuchar una vez más esa voz que poco a poco se parecía a la de ella.

_-Tu vales mucho Regina… yo tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? me estaba dando vueltas esta escena porque nunca le encontré lógica a toda la pelea que se tenían y de buenas a primeras en el rescate de Henry, Regina haya invadido tanto el espacio personal de Emma y con esa mirada… desde aquí Regina va luchando con lo que le pasa, y por ende con Emma.<strong>

**Abrazos de perezoso**


	5. Soledad

**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, apenas tomo prestado a sus actores y unas cuantas frases para darle sentido a esta historia que sale de mi imaginación sin ánimos de lucro**

**Ok, no tengo perdón, me perdí, me volé y encima juren que he podido ver el siguiente capítulo completo, pero bueno, mejor las dejo para que disfruten y después critiquen**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>**Emma**<strong>_

Me duele la cabeza, mi hijo está loco por Jhon Doe y este olor a manzanas me está volviendo loca, definitivamente no es mi día, y para completarlo, con Henry vamos hasta el hospital solo para enterarnos que Jhon Doe ha desaparecido y ver de fondo a la causante de todos mis males… ok, esto me parece demasiado sospechoso y justamente por eso con Regina nos enfrascamos en una buena pelea, entre saber por qué estaba allí, enterarme que ella lo encontró y lo salvó, y terminar notando que ella mandó a Graham a encontrar a Jhon Doe, al final solo la vi marcharse, diciéndome que solo tendré de ella su camisa y que la disfrute… y como la disfruto, me ha tenido en éxtasis toda la mañana y yo no puedo aceptarlo, es ilógico que la mujer que más me odia y me ha amenazado de muerte me guste tanto, esta mujer será mi perdición, y ella lo sabe, por eso se regodea a mi alrededor y me pone en tantos apuros al robarme mi espacio personal.

Pasamos a la sala de vigilancia y como toda buena caza recompensas noté que algo había mal en la cinta, dimos con el problema, vimos a Jhon Doe salir del hospital y salimos a buscarlo, mientras peinábamos la zona, Henry se nos unió y yo sabía lo que seguía luego, una nueva pelea con la alcaldesa.

Lo encontramos en medio del bosque y para evitar cualquier consecuencia de su salida del hospital volvimos a que lo revisaran, y de la nada apareció Kathryn Nolan, diciéndonos el nombre del paciente y su estado civil, al parecer David Nolan estaba casado y la decepción en la mirada de Mary Margaret me dolió incluso a mí misma.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>**Regina**<strong>_

Había por el momento truncado un final feliz y mientras salía con una sonrisa me di cuenta que mi emoción no duraría para siempre por culpa de la misma mujer testaruda que estaba destinada a enfrentarse a mi maldición

-Señora Alcaldesa- escuché a mis espaldas y mandé a Henry que me esperara en el auto.

-Aún hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto- me dijo con su tono intimidante

- Y ahora de qué me culpa Señorita Swan, que hice aparecer mágicamente a una esposa-

-Como de la nada después de tanto tiempo aparece-

-Eso debo agradecérselo a ustedes y su exhaustiva búsqueda de la verdad sobre Jhon Doe, Kathryn me contactó y pues, ahora están juntos de nuevo, debe sentirse feliz, el amor verdadero ha triunfado- y añadí para hacerle daño- En estos momentos me pongo a pensar en lo increíblemente afortunada que soy de tener a Henry, mi felicidad, pues no hay peor maldición que no tener a alguien en la vida- y tras esto me marché sin darle opción a réplica, pues el daño que le hice, reflejado en sus ojos me hizo notar que ya no había vuelta atrás… mi debilidad había vuelto.

* * *

><p>Tras una noche agitada y sin poder dormir me dirijo a tomar mi café y el ver a la Señorita Swan con su chocolate con crema me pone una sonrisa en el rostro y como soy una mujer que no le gustan los rodeos voy directo a mi cometido, hacerme notar por ella.<p>

-Señorita Swan, ¿cómo estuvo su paseo con Henry?- eso la tomó por sorpresa – yo lo sé todo, y la verdad no me preocupa-

-¿Ah no?- me preguntó sin creérselo del todo.

-No, he investigado mucho sobre usted, y al final, todo está resumido en el número sietes-

-¿Siete?- me respondió sin creérselo ni comprenderlo-

-Es el número de de lugares en los que ha estado en la última década, y en ninguno ha permanecido por más de dos años, y por cierto ¿qué es lo que tanto le gusta de Talahasse?

-Quizá encontré mi lugar en este pueblo-

-Seguro que sí, por cuanto tiempo tiene contratada su vivienda… es verdad, no tiene una, lo vez, para poder crecer las personas echan raíces, y usted… no tiene ninguna…, las personas no cambian, tontamente viven engañándose al pensar que si-

-No me conoces-

-Quizá sí, lo único que pido es que si se preocupa de su vida que piense que es mejor para Henry, y si el es considerado como un descanso, es mejor que no pase de ninguna forma… disfrute de su chocolate-

Salir con la victoria de mi parte no me hizo tan feliz como pensaba, quizá mi reunión de alcaldía serviría para animarme, me dirigí a aquello dejando a Henry solo y diciéndole que no se vaya de la casa, aunque sabía que no me haría caso era una costumbre, mi forma de pensar que era una buena madre después de todo.

Salí de casa y fui a encontrarme con el Sheriff, todo pasó igual que siempre, pero algo había cambiado… yo había cambiado y esto no era lo mío, fui a casa y en el camino lo único que podía pensar era en cómo serían de diferentes las cosas si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, si ella no estuviera destinada a arrebatarme lo que más amaba, quizá yo aceptara unir mis raíces a las de ella, porque contrario a todo lo que mostraba, yo me estaba encariñando de la repelente Señorita Swan, llegué a casa, cenamos con Henry y una vez en mi casa me dormí con un solo pensamiento en mi mente

-Quédate- y así recibí el abrazo de Morfeo mientras en mi mente recibía la respuesta

* * *

><p><em>-Siempre a tu lado-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, en estos capítulos no es que interactuaron tanto así que uní a dos, espero que les guste y tanto si les gusta como si no, háganmelo saber en el cuadradito de abajo <strong>

**Abrazos de hurón.**


End file.
